Expert Pilot Talent Tree
The Ace Pilot relies on finely honed instincts and years of pilot training to outmaneuver and destroy enemy starships. Elusive Dogfighter When engaged in a Dogfight, any enemy pilot engaged in the same Dogfight takes a -10 penalty on attack rolls when you succeed on the opposed Pilot check. Full Throttle You can Take 10 on Pilot checks made to increase your Vehicle's Speed. In addition, when you use the All-Out Movement Action when piloting a Vehicle, your Vehicle moves up to five times its normal Speed (Instead of the normal four times). Juke Prerequisite: 'Vehicular Evasion' When you Fight Defensively as the Pilot of a Vehicle, you may negate a weapon hit on your Vehicle using the Vehicular Combat Feat one additional time per round. Keep it Together Once per encounter, when a Vehicle you're piloting takes damage that equals or exceeds it's Damage Threshold, your Vehicle avoids moving down the Condition Track. Relentless Pursuit You may roll twice for any opposed Pilot check made to initiate a Dogfight, keeping the better result. Vehicular Evasion If the Vehicle you are piloting is hit by an Area Attack, it takes half damage if the attack hits. If the Area Attack misses your Vehicle, it takes no damage. You cannot use this Talent when your Vehicle is stationary or Disabled. Additional Expert Pilot Talents Blind Spot Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy You can fly a Vehicle you Pilot so close to a target at least two sizes larger than your Vehicle that it is difficult for the target to avoid or attack you. You must be adjacent to the target (At Starship Scale) to use this Talent. As a Swift Action, make an opposed Pilot check against the target. If you succeed, you move into the same space as your target. You move with your target if it moves (Assuming your Vehicle has sufficient Speed to keep up), and you must make another opposed Pilot check each round as a Swift Action to stay in it's Blind Spot. As long as you stay in the target's Blind Spot, any attack you make against the target gains a +2 bonus, and the target takes a -2 penalty on attacks made against you. Clip Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy of Intrigue When you use the Ram Action, you reduce the size of your Vehicle by two categories for the purposes of taking Collision damage. The Rammed Vehicle takes damage appropriate to the actual size of your Vehicle. Close Scrape Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy Whenever you are piloting a Vehicle of Colossal size or smaller, you may make a Pilot check as a Reaction to turn a critical hit into a normal hit. The DC for the Pilot check is equal to the attack roll total of the critical hit. If you are successful, the damage from the attack is not doubled (Though it is still considered an automatic hit). Improved Attack Run Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy You do not have to move in a straight line when using the Attack Run Action. Master Defender Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy of Intrigue When you Fight Defensively, either your Vehicle gains a +5 dodge bonus to it's Reflex Defense if you and your Gunners take a -2 penalty to attack rolls, or it gains a +10 dodge bonus if you and your Gunners take a -5 penalty to attack rolls. Renowned Pilot Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Your reputation as a skilled pilot precedes you and bolsters the resolve of your allies. All allies within 6 squares of a Vehicle you Pilot can reroll one Pilot check, keeping the better of the two results. Once an ally has used this ability, that same ally cannot gain this Talent's benefit during the same encounter. Roll Out Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions Prerequisite: Elusive Dogfighter You are an expert at escaping Dogfights. When making an opposed check to Disengage from a Dogfight, you can reroll your Pilot check, taking the better result. If you fail, you remain in the Dogfight, but the Gunners on your Vehicle do not take penalties to their attack rolls. Shunt Damage Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy of Intrigue Once per encounter, if your Vehicle takes damage, make a Pilot check and compare the result to the Reflex Defense of one adjacent allied Vehicle. If your check result is higher, the allied Vehicle takes the damage instead. Vehicle Focus Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy Prerequisite: ''Wisdom 13 Choose a single type of Vehicle from the following list: * Airspeeder * Capital Ship * Space Transport * Speeder * Starfighter * Walker When you are the Pilot or Gunner of that type of Vehicle, you gain a +2 bonus to all attack rolls with it's Vehicle Weapons, and may Take 10 on any Pilot checks made while piloting that type of Vehicle, even when you are otherwise unable to. '''Wingman' Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy ''Prerequisite: ''Wisdom 13 As a Swift Action, you can make a DC 15 Pilot check to assist any allied Starfighter or Airspeeder within 2 squares at Starship Scale. If you succeed, the Pilot of that Vehicle gains a +5 bonus on all opposed Pilot checks relating to the Dogfight Action until the start of your next turn. Category:Talent Trees Category:Ace Pilot Talent Trees